Ocarina of Konoha Fanstory
by AngelWing1138
Summary: It's a fanstory of 'OoK! Because I felt like it and LON gave me the permission! Now that the OoK cast in in the hands of a new author, what will happen? One bipolar Naruto, that's what!


A/N: LON, or lackofname, let me do a fan-fanfic of her story 'Ocarina of Konoha' so here it is! It's probably not as good or as funny as hers, but I tried my best! I'm sorry if it's not all that good, LON! But I did have fun writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Anyhow...I think I won't make the characters do the disclaimer, that's a LON thing. _(smile)_

Diclaimer: Naruto and Co. belong to Masashi Kishimoto. 'Ocarina of Konoha' belongs to lackofname, or LON.

* * *

Naruto looked around cautiously, taking a step before he looked over at Kyuubi, nervousness clear in his bright blue eyes. "Kyuubi…" He started, looking at the glowing red ball of light that was his fairy. "Everything seems a little too…Normal, doesn't it?"

"Maybe this new author won't torture us." Kyuubi said, looking around as well, but how that was possible wasn't known, since Kyuubi didn't have eyes, or a face for that matter, in the first place. "But maybe we should just take everything carefully in case she decides to do something…Evil."

"She was the Torturer." Naruto pointed out, taking another step forward and looking around quickly, holding his Biggoron tightly in both hands. "Most likely she's making us feel safe and secure, and then she'll do something so evil at some random moment of time because we won't expect us."

"Or maybe you're being paranoid." Kyuubi said, sighing as he fly around the blonde's head, before sitting on the green hat that Naruto always wore now. "Okay, everything seems safe. Meaning it's safe to say that nothing will happen and we just have to go on like usual." He said, lounging on the blonde's head now, arms behind his head as he sighed. "Don't you have to go to the Temple of Time to go back in time?" He asked, looking down at him.

Naruto stopped for a moment, thinking over the words Kyuubi had just told him, before looking up at him with a grin. "I, uhh…Forgot the Prelude of Light." He said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

Kyuubi groaned and took out one of his infamous parenting books, hitting the boy over the head with it. "OW! Hey, Kyuubi, that hurt!"

"Good, it was supposed to." The fairy then floated up off of his hat, crossing his arms as he floated in front of him. "Since you forgot the song, we're going to have to get to the Temple the long way, you know."

"But Kyuubi, there's ReDead there!" he cried out, eyes going wide in panic. "They scare me." He added in a hushed whisper. Kyuubi blinked, before he suddenly hit his forehead with the palm of his hand, dragging his hand down over his face.

"That evil woman!" He cried out, pointing somewhere where he thought the author was at that moment, typing out everything that he was doing. "This is what she plotted, wasn't it!"

The author, though, had to disagree at this fact. In fact, she didn't know what she was going to do yet, making Kyuubi's theory wrong. She did have to applaud him for trying to guess, though.

"Alright, so that's not it…" He muttered, crossing his arms and frowning in thought, floating around Naruto's head as the blonde ran towards Hyrule Market with a nervous expression on his face.

"Don't worry, twerp; I've got my spork to protect us, and all you have to do is run like hell through the market and head towards the Temple as if Ganondorf himself were right behind you."

"Alright, that's a frightening picture; the man is just so…ACK! He's WORSE than the ReDead! Kyuubi, I'm going to have nightmares now!" Naruto whined, looking up at him with accusing eyes. "And it's your entire fault!"

"Alright, don't blame me for any nightmares you have; I don't give a damn."

They continued to run towards the market, and Kyuubi blinked, looking up at the sky again. "It doesn't take this long to get to Hyrule from Kakariko."

The author agreed after much thought, and put a time lapse line.

* * *

Naruto ran screaming like a girl through the village, swinging wildly with his Biggoron sword, not even noticing when he sliced through almost half of the ReDeads in his way. At the moment, all he cared about was not getting molested by one of those freaky dead things.

Running up the stairs to the Temple of Time, Naruto fell against the floor, his sword clattering next to him as he gasped for air, clutching his chest with wide eyes, sweat dripping down his face. Kyuubi floated about him, sweat dropping at the sight.

"You're pathetic, twerp."

"You're a FAIRY! What kind of freaky molester is going to go after YOU! It's not like they can DO ANYTHING! YOU HAVE NO BODY!"

"Is that completely right for the rating of this story?" Kyuubi asked, looking at him with a slight frown. Naruto glared at him, and Kyuubi sighed, patting his head patiently, before floating away from him looking around the temple with interested eyes.

"Haven't been here for a while…" Kyuubi mused, looking around the plain white walls and the obsidian stone in front of the open doors that led to the room where the pedestal once held the Legendary Stone. "Come on, kid, we have to hurry up and go back in time so that we can make Gai hate you forever."

"Oh Goddesses, Kyuubi please don't make me do it!" He cried out, suddenly clinging to the fairy, which was a feat in itself since Kyuubi was a ball of red light; though he was often mistaken for pink…

"Get OFF!" Kyuubi shouted, shoving him off, then sighed and crossed his arms again, frowning at him. "We came all the way here because you forgot the damn song, and now you don't even want to do what we came here for? What the HELL!" He suddenly blinked, glaring at the ceiling. "Is this the author's doing, or is it the Goddesses?"

There was talking for a moment between both of the powerful beings, before Nayru spoke up. "Actually, this is none of us doing it; not that I would do anything because I'm not a Torturer, neither am I in the contest. But still, this is all Naruto's doing by himself."

"I have a wimp as a Hero of Time. Is that any of you guys?"

"Maybe the original author, LON." Nayru said, trying to soothe the kitsune-turned-fairy. "Or it could just be Naruto's character himself."

"He's not afraid to face a guy who could kill him with SAND; why is he afraid of some psycho with a windmill?"

Naruto stared at Kyuubi for a moment, and Nayru sat there quietly, staring at him as well, ignoring her sisters bickering in the back with the author.

"Never mind."

* * *

Naruto blinked, looking down at himself, and squeaked, looking around quickly, before he looked up at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi, my clothes are too small!"

"We went back in time…Aren't you supposed to get younger?" Kyuubi asked, blinking as he looked at the much too small clothes on the blonde, and then shuddered. "Dear Nayru, that's disturbing."

A stagehand suddenly rushed on, looking at Kyuubi and Naruto with an apologetic look. "We're sorry; we couldn't find any replicas of his first outfit in the new size, and he can't really de-age in this since that's physically impossible. So at the moment, please bear it." He said, then bowed and rushed back off.

Naruto grouched about something or other and stomped out of the Temple, Kyuubi following after him, avoiding eye contact with the too small costume. "Hey, twerp, I don't think you can use all your cool new weapons like you can when you're older."

"_WHAT_?"

The author decided to put a time lapse line to avoid the bloody and gruesome scene that happened after that statement.

* * *

Kyuubi handed Naruto a cloth to wipe off the blood on his face, putting away his spork. "It was out of self-defense, I swear." He said, looking at the boy with a blank look. "You feel better now?"

"No." Naruto said, throwing the cloth back at him, making it land overtop Kyuubi and drag him to the ground since he had no body mass. "Oh, sorry Kyuubi."

"YOU BETTER BE—what the? What's wrong, twerp?" Kyuubi floated over to Naruto who was walking glumly out of the temple, a pout on his face.

"Nothing,"

"Kid, don't go lying when there's something on your mind—"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Kyuubi angrily, before he ran off ahead of him. Kyuubi blinked, feeling a sudden…Loneliness in his chest, before he flew after the running blonde, noticing that he didn't even seem to care that there were no more ReDead. Now he was worried.

"Kid, what's up—?"

Naruto ran faster.

"Twerp, come on stop—!"

Ran even faster.

"NARUTO!" The blonde stopped, spinning around, before he blinked, looking around suddenly. "What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot? Stop freaking worrying me like that! I mean, it's like you…Hated me or something!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Kyuubi. When did we get out of the Temple?" Naruto asked, scratching his head as he looked around. Kyuubi blinked, his jaw dropping, before he glared at the sky.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU!"

Din took the liberty of replying to Kyuubi this time. "None of us, that was Naruto again."

"What the HELL?" The Goddesses and author shrugged, and Kyuubi sighed, following Naruto out into Hyrule Field.

They ran quickly over the bridge towards the stairs to Kakariko, climbing up them with a speed that rivaled…we're not sure. Something fast; but they ran up those stairs really fast, and got into the village. Naruto froze suddenly, his shoulders tensing, and a cold aura built around him.

"Oh Goddesses, not again…" Kyuubi muttered, looking at the twerp for a second, before he saw the blank look on his face. "What the hell is WRONG with him?" He scowled, crossing his arms yet again, for what seemed like the millionth time in this story.

Naruto started to walk ahead of the fairy towards the stairs to the windmill, and Kyuubi was officially frightened. No freaked out expression? No whimpering in fear?

"Are you sure you guys aren't doing anything?" Kyuubi asked suspiciously, glaring up at the sky. Farore finally came to answer, and didn't look happy that she had been last, but that was normal.

"Well, we aren't," she said, crossing her arms. "We're actually not sure of the author; she's God of this fanfiction." Kyuubi sighed, hitting his hand to his head.

"Is that what you're doing, author? Are you making me worry over the idiotic brat by making him act funnier than usual?"

The author smiled and nodded, cackling evilly, and Kyuubi shuddered, flying after the strange Naruto who was saying nothing.

As soon as he entered the windmill though, he started to cower in fear.

"What if he remembers me?" He hissed, clutching to Kyuubi again somehow. "Like…What if he remembers me from the future?"

"Do you know how weird that sounded just now?" Kyuubi asked, glaring down at him. "Go! Play the song then run like hell!"

"A-alright…" Naruto slowly walked over to Gai, standing in front of him and smiling nervously, before pulling out his Ocarina. Ignoring whatever it was the insane man had to say, he played the Song of Storm, and the camera zoomed out, going over overlook the windmill to see it stop spinning, and then zoomed over to the well to see the water emptying.

Of course, some of that scene could be completely wrong because the current author who held the power of the story doesn't remember this part well, but she does remember the well emptying.

After that, Naruto stepped back, biting his lip as he saw Gai slowly turning his head to look at him with wide eyes, opening his mouth, and the blonde grabbed the fairy, and made a run for it.

"AHHH!"


End file.
